Their First Time
by shulesaddict77
Summary: They didn't expect it to happen like this. They weren't prepared for the explosion.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it was definitely time to write some Donna/Harvey smut. I actually wanted to write another chapter for one of my other stories. But these two are just occupying my writer's brain right now. I can't do anything against it. I think it could easily happen this way. But maybe that's only wishful thinking. :-) Enjoy!**

**Oh, and this happened after Donna got fired and Harvey hadn't spoken to her yet!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: At court**

She shouldn't be here. Why she was torturing herself was beyond her. She'd always enjoyed watching him in court. But this time was different. This time they hadn't done their thing. Because she got fired and he didn't fight for her. He didn't even talk to her. He'd just pushed the elevator button and watched her leave. It had been three weeks. She'd refused to take his calls, she hadn't been able to even listen to his voicemails. She couldn't stand hearing his voice.

It was over. Everything was over and she would not get anything back.

But she was here. Sitting in the court room, watching him while he twirled the jury around his finger. He was brilliant. He was the whole package. He was charming, he was an amazing lawyer and to top it all off he was incredible handsome. He was wearing a three piece suit in dark blue today with a crisp white shirt and the matching tie. She knew all the females in the jury couldn't help reacting to his attire. Harvey knew how to impress people and he knew how much appearance meant. She never admitted it to him but he was right. Almost every man looked better in a suit and she'd never seen another man wearing a suit better than Harvey Specter.

But that didn't mean that she wasn't still angry with him. She might have betrayed him by keeping the memo from him but he'd betrayed her, too. He'd betrayed her as much as she'd betrayed him. But she still couldn't stay away. She had to see him.

He knew he was as good as always. He knew he had the jury convinced that his client was innocent and they would declare him not guilty. But it didn't feel right. He would win but this was the first time he'd gone to court without doing the ritual with Donna. It hurt more than he would have expected.

He missed her and she didn't even want to talk to him. But he was done with her silence. When the trial was over he would hunt her down and force her to talk to him. She would not let her throw their friendship away that easily.

If he'd seen any way he would have fought for her. But there hadn't been a way to save her job. Though he wouldn't give up until he found a way to get her back. He was Harvey Specter. He didn't lose.

He had seen the accusation in her look when he'd waited for her at the elevators after she'd cleaned her desk. He had seen the hurt. He couldn't say anything because he hadn't known what to say. He'd thought he could fix it until the last minute. He'd known that he had to fix it. He couldn't imagine a life without her.

But he couldn't fix it. Not right away and the last three weeks had been hell. He knew caring made you weak. The last three weeks were the best example. Looking at Donna's empty desk made him want to throw something against the next wall. He'd gone into the boxing ring almost every night, trying to forget for a few minutes how miserable his life was without her. But no matter how hard he punched the punching bag it didn't help. He still felt lost without her. So he would take matters into his own hands. He needed her back in his life and he would get her back. No matter the costs.

Harvey didn't listen to the closing argument of the defense lawyer. He didn't have to. He knew he'd won. The jury would have two hours to decide about their verdict. He knew the outcome. He didn't have to worry about it. Only two hours and he could get out of here and hunt her down. Two hours.

When the judge released the jury, Harvey put the paperwork into his briefcase but suddenly something at the corner of his eyes caught his attention. A glimpse of red hair had him tensing up and his head swirled around, seeing Donna slipping out through the door.

"Take this with you." Harvey pushed the briefcase into Mike's arms before he hurried towards the door.

"Harvey, what ..."

But Harvey was already through the door, his focus only on finding Donna. For one second he questioned his own sanity when he couldn't spot her. Maybe he was already imagining things but then he saw her disappearing around the corner and he started running after her.

"Donna! Wait!" Harvey shouted the moment he was near enough for her to hear him.

Donna didn't turn around, walking more quickly towards the exit. But she knew he would be quicker so she wasn't surprised as his hand grabbed her arm and she turned around furiously. "Let me go!"

"I'm not letting you go." Harvey stated firmly.

"I swear if you don't let go of my arm right now I'll scream 'rapist' at the top of my lungs."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Try me!" Donna replied icily.

"Donna, please." Harvey said quietly. "I need to talk to you."

"But I don't want to talk to you."

"Then why are you here?"

"I … I just ..."

Harvey looked at her intently, his heart was racing in his chest as he waited for her next move. God, how much he'd missed her.

Suddenly he turned around and dragged her with him and Donna was too stunned to do anything else than follow him. He shoved her into the next room and she heard him turn the lock, the clicking of the lock vibrating through her body.

This had been a bad idea. She shouldn't have come. The emotions were just too much. She couldn't tell what would happen. She was alone with him. In a closed room and her body was boiling. She could feel him behind her. She could smell his cologne as he stepped closer.

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to see you." Donna admitted on a shuddering breath.

"You needed to see me but you don't want to talk to me?" Harvey asked, stepping around her so that he was standing in front of her.

"I don't know why these two things have to be connected."

"You came here to see me. Why?"

"I told you. I just needed to see you." Donna replied. "Maybe I wanted to see if my departure meant anything to you. But apparently you are doing just fine."

"What makes you think that? I tried to reach you for over three weeks but you refused to take my calls."

"I don't know why I should take them." Donna said furiously. "You don't care about me. You didn't even fight for me."

"You screwed up!" Harvey shouted back, towering over her and Donna stepped back involuntarily until her back hit the book shelf.

"But I thought you would be the last one who wouldn't stand at my side."

"You fucking lied to me. What did you expect? I told you that you shouldn't go behind my back again and you did."

"To protect you!" Donna pinched his chest though the urge to slap him across his face was overwhelming and she balled her hands into fists before she would really hit him.

"I don't need your protection."

"Of course, the great Harvey Specter doesn't need anyone." Donna huffed out frustrated. "Believe me, I've got the message. Caring makes you weak, right? Maybe I should try your philosophy and just start giving a shit about other people."

"I don't need your protection." Harvey repeated, stepping closer. "I don't need you. Do you hear me?" Harvey's hands closed around her upper arms and he couldn't help shaking her, his eyes full of fury. "I don't need you."

"That's fine." Donna replied. "Because I don't need _you_. I'm better off without you anyway."

They were staring in each other's eyes for a few seconds, their lips pressed together to thin lines. No one could say later who made the first move. They both surged forward in the same moment. Her hands went to his neck as their lips crushed together, her fingers dug into his skin as his mouth devoured hers, taking her hungrily.

Harvey's hands went to the buttons of her blouse, his fingers unbuttoning them as fast as he could. The moment her blouse sprang open he thrust his hand in, his fingers slipped immediately under her bra and he groaned when he felt her hard nipple.

Donna's finger rushed down his body as she arched into his touch, opening the fly of his pants. Her hand curled around his erection and a sigh escaped her throat as she felt him pressing into her hand. But suddenly he pulled back and stared into her eyes. Both their chests were heaving with ragged breaths and she could see how his eyes started to clear up while his hand was still buried in her bra. But she wouldn't let him back away now. She was burning for him and for once she wouldn't think about the consequences. She wanted him. She wanted him buried deep inside of her and she wanted it now.

"Fuck me!"

Harvey jerked back, his eyes wide in surprise as he looked stunned at her. Her fingers slipped into his boxer briefs and he took in a sharp breath as they tightened around him. "I swear to God, Harvey. I might rape you if your fingers aren't in my panties in the next five seconds."

"Rape me?" Harvey asked, trying to pull back but Donna's hand began to trail up and down his cock and his eyes almost rolled back into his head. He was screwed. He didn't stand a chance. Not when her hand was wrapped around him.

"Harvey, I want you in me. Now!"

Harvey realized that his hand was still under her blouse and he couldn't help taking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger to pinch it carefully. Her eyes glazed over and she moaned quietly.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Harvey leaned forward, whispering into her ear. His other hand trailed down her body and stopped when he reached the naked skin of her thigh. "But God help me, I can't stop now."

With his last word he slipped his hand under her skirt and found his way to her panties. He could feel her dampness and he gritted his teeth as he slid one finger under the silk and through the wetness until he could feel her entrance and plunged his finger into her as deep as he could.

"Oh my God!" Donna shuddered, her walls already convulsing around him.

Harvey stilled his finger in her, his thumb was hovering over her clit and his whole body was trembling with anticipation. He wanted to take her to orgasm over and over again. "Do you want more?"

"Yes." Donna whispered.

"Are you sure?" Harvey couldn't believe that he was really asking her if he should stop while his finger was buried inside of her. Her juices were coating his fingers and his cock was pulsing vehemently, telling him that he needed to be inside of her. But he held himself back. There was no going back after they'd crossed that line. He wanted to make sure that it was what she wanted, too.

"I'm sure."

He leaned back to lock eyes with her when he started to move his finger in and out of her. She bit her lip and her eyes fluttered but she kept them open, staring into his as he added a second finger. He could see her pulse beating rapidly at the side of her throat and he bent down licking over her skin while his fingers slide in and out of her, his thumb rubbing her gently and he felt her quiver. But he wanted to be inside of her when she came the first time, so he withdrew his fingers and smiled slightly as he heard her groan with dissatisfaction.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Harvey stepped back and lifted his hand to his mouth, popping the fingers that had been just in her into it and licking them clean. "Tasting you."

"You better don't stop at tasting me." Donna growled.

"No. I won't." Harvey surprised her completely as he kneeled down in front of her, shoving her skirt up and her panties away before he leaned forward and licked with his tongue along her folds.

"Tastes good." He murmured against her and all Donna could manage was burying her fingers in his hair as he licked and sucked until her whole body was trembling. But like before he stopped shortly before the orgasm hit her.

"Harvey Specter, I'm gonna kill you."

"Easy. I'm just getting rid of the clothes."

Harvey stood up and slipped out of his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket, throwing it behind him. He yanked at his tie, untying the knot. His fingers only unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt until he got impatient and pulled it over his head, grabbing the white t-shirt under it and yanking it off his body. He never broke eye contact with Donna who had started to take her clothes off as well and he shoved his pants and boxer briefs down to the ground so that he was able to step out of them.

"Can't argue with that." Donna replied hoarsely, her eyes roaming over his naked body as he stood in front of her.

"Like what you are seeing?"

"Not bad." Donna's mouth curled up into a teasing smile. "Let's see what you can do with it."

"A lot of things." Harvey replied as he closed the gap between them, pressing his body against hers.

"How about we start with something easy." Donna said.

"As?"

"Hmmm?" Donna lifted her leg and rubbed it along his thigh, wrapping it around his waist. Harvey's hands slipped around her and dug into her ass before he grabbed her thighs and pulled them up so that she was plastered against the wall, her legs wrapped tightly around him.

"Let's see." Donna's hand disappeared between their bodies and Harvey shifted back a little so that she could grab him and guide him to her entrance. "How about you just get in me for a start?"

"I can do that." Harvey said and slid carefully into her but stopped when only his tip was in her. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Harvey, would you just stop asking me that?"

"You were the one who once told me ..."

"I know what I once told you. But things change." Donna leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his mouth. "Are you really gonna back away now? I'm wet and ready for you and you are already in me."

"I could if you would want me to."

"That's impressive." Donna said quietly, clamping her walls around him, smiling when she felt him flinch. "But the most important thing is … I want you. I want you badly, Harvey Specter. So are you gonna give me what I want or not?"

"I will give it to you." Harvey started to push deeper into her but Donna stopped him once again.

"Wait! There is one thing I need to tell you first."

"Donna, I might explode any second. So what is it?"

"Oh, nothing of much importance. I just wanted to tell you that I want it hard." Harvey felt his cock twitching inside of her and he grew even harder. His eyes snapped up to her face and Donna gave him a cocky grin as she arched into him. "Hard and fast and deep. No holding back."

"Okay." Harvey replied, slipping out of her almost completely. "No holding back."

Donna held her breath as she saw the hardly controlled passion in his eyes and she threw her head back when he slammed into her, giving her exactly what she wanted. Her head fell on his shoulder as he took her hard and fast. Every thrust, every stroke hit her at the exact right spot, making shivers ran up and down her spine and the first waves of her orgasm rolled over her with such an intensity that she had to bit in his shoulder to muffle the screams as he pushed her over the edge, still thrusting into her as her walls fluttered around him and her orgasm ripped through her body.

Harvey felt her teeth biting through his skin and he shifted slightly to alter the angle of his thrusts so that he could penetrate her even deeper. He was losing control. Her fingers were digging into his back, her nails were piercing his skin. He could feel her walls tightening around him and he increased his pace even more, pumping into her mercilessly as he felt the orgasm slamming into her.

Before his own orgasm ripped him apart the realization of what they were doing hit him square in the chest and robbed him off his breath. He was fucking Donna. There was no way that they could ever go back. But his body still pumped into her and every coherent thought rushed out of his brain as his body tensed and he spilled his release into her.

They were putting on their clothes in complete silence. Neither of them knew what to say. They'd just crossed the line and they didn't know how they should handle the changed circumstances.

"This was … aehmm ..." Donna stuttered, not looking him in the eyes.

"Terrific? Awesome?" Harvey asked. He was not willing to let her diminish what just happened.

"I was actually referring to the fact that we were fucking each other's brains out at court. But yeah ..." Donna stepped forward, raising her hand to brush over his eyebrow, caressing his cheek. "Awesome might be the right word to describe it."

"So you are not regretting it?" Harvey asked, holding his breath.

"I have to say I never imagined our first time at court but ..."

"You thought about us having sex?" Harvey interrupted with a surprised voice.

"Come on, Harvey." Donna gave him a knowing look. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"Touché!" Harvey smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist. "So how did the first time look like?"

"Weren't you just with me?" Donna said, cocking an eyebrow. "That's how our first time looked like."

"In your head, I mean."

"Which one?"

"There is more than one?"

"Plenty."

"I wanna know every single one of them." Harvey told her.

"Why?" Donna asked curiously.

"Because I want to show you that your imagination can't keep up with the real thing." Harvey smiled cockily.

"You want to recreate them all?"

"I can't wait to hear what your dirty mind did come up with."

"You have no idea."

"So you are gonna tell me?"

"Maybe." Donna said with a mischievous grin on her face. "But only because I'm curious if you can live up to my fantasies."

"Oh, I will." Harvey said firmly. "Trust me. I will."

* * *

**I started to write this thinking I would write a short, smutty one-shot. Well, it isn't really short and it won't be only a one-shot. Turned out the moment I wrote that Donna came up with some scenarios for their first time my muse already started to imagine these different scenarios. So if you wanna find out about the different scenarios, leave me a review. Oh, and don't be shy. Tell me how you imagine their first time and I might incorporate it. :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**If anyone expects a real plot in this story … there won't be any. This is going to be pure smut. If you don't like it I suggest you stop reading now. For the rest … I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Okay, this was definitely one of her fantasies but they didn't even talked about her fantasies yet. He apparently didn't hear her and she followed him with her eyes as he crossed his living room, her mouth watering as she saw the drops of water that were still clinging to his back, glistening in the light. He'd wrapped a towel low around his waist and a ball of hot desire shot into her stomach as she imagined wrapping her hand around the towel and yanking it away to see him in all his glorious nakedness. She hadn't been aware that she'd made a sound but apparently a moan had escaped her throat because Harvey swiveled around alarmed but when his eyes fell on her he relaxed and smiled.

"Hey, there. You are early."

"How do you know?" Donna said, clearing her throat as she heard the hoarseness of her voice. It was insane that only looking at him made her that aroused but she couldn't help it. She wanted him for years and now that she could finally have him whenever she wanted she just couldn't get enough of him.

"How I know that you're early?" Harvey asked, stepping closer, wondering why she looked so flushed. "You said you'll come over at seven and it's six-thirty. So you are half an hour early." Harvey furrowed his brows as Donna stepped back when he reached out his arm. "Everything okay?"

He hoped that she didn't change her mind. He knew they hadn't talked about the whole situation yet. They were too busy fucking each other's brains out to talk about it. The sex was mind-blowingly fantastic but he knew it was only that fantastic because it was sex with Donna. She wasn't only a woman he wanted to have sex with. He wanted everything with her but he hadn't found the right moment so far to tell her that he wanted more.

"Beside the fact that I might be going up in flames every second?" Donna said. "Yep, everything is super fine."

"Should I know what you are talking about?"

"Probably not. But look at you!" Donna waved with her hand up and down his body. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

Harvey looked down his body and it took him a few seconds before he realized what she was talking about. He lifted his gaze back to hers and a smug grin appeared on his face. "Are you enjoying what you see?"

"Yeah, I definitely enjoy what I'm seeing." Donna said with a purr in her voice and her eyes dropped to his mid-section, her fingers twitching to follow the small line of hair down his stomach.

Harvey felt his cock twitching when he heard her smoky voice and he was tempted to just rip her clothes of and take her right there on the kitchen counter but he remembered their conversation about Donna's fantasies and judging from the look in her eyes this was one of them.

He didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if she really had surprised him in his condo after he'd just gotten out of the shower before they'd crossed the line. It had been hard enough to withstand the urge to throw her against the next wall with all his clothes on. If she would have looked at him even remotely like she looked at him right now he wouldn't have given her any chance. He would have devoured her right on the spot. Good thing that he didn't need to convince her. He knew where they would end up in a few minutes but he'd told her that he wanted to reenact her fantasies and why not start with this one.

"Can I help you with anything, Donna?" Donna's head jerked up as she heard the change in his voice and she narrowed her eyes, watching him carefully as he leaned against the counter, his arms folded across his chest. "I didn't expect you. I was just getting ready for my date. Do you need me to sign something?"

Donna looked at him for a few seconds before she realized what he was doing. He really wanted to bring one of her fantasies to life and she felt a shot of excitement running through her body.

"I just thought you would like to celebrate." Donna pulled the bottle of wine out of her bag and showed it to him. "But if you are busy I just leave it. I wouldn't want to make you late for your date."

"One glass can't hurt. Might help with my performance anxiety, right?"

"You never have performance anxiety." Donna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"How would you know?" Harvey asked, stepping closer. "You don't have any first hand experience."

"Please!" Donna shook her head exasperatedly. "You are way too cocky for failure."

"Are you sure?"

Donna couldn't help her eyes from wandering down his body again. His bare chest was just too tempting. When her eyes fell on the towel again, she drew in a sharp breath and her eyes snapped back to his. "You know what? This isn't working."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm getting distracted."

"Distracted by what?"

"The tent under the towel."

"You can't even help yourself for a few minutes? You could just ignore it."

"No, I can't." Donna said firmly and before Harvey could react she'd closed the gap between them and yanked the towel away from his body, sighing contently as she wrapped her hand immediately around his rock hard erection. "The moment I stepped into the condo and saw you I wanted to do just that."

Harvey closed his eyes and gritted his teeth when her hand started to stroke along his whole length. "But you can just ignore me." Donna said teasingly, increasing the pressure of her hand around his cock as she pumped him slowly.

Harvey's hand shot down to hers, pulling it away from his body. If he would allow her to continue he would explode any second and he wasn't willing to get off before she did.

"Maybe I should." Harvey said quietly, catching her other hand and pulling both behind her back so that she had to arch into him and his grin broadened as he heard her whimper when his erection pressed into her stomach. "I'm just gonna take a cold shower. That should do the trick."

Donna looked after him open-mouthed as he walked back towards the bathroom. She couldn't believe that he really kept her hanging high and dry.

"Harvey Specter!" Donna shouted after him and he turned around slowly, cocking one eyebrow questioningly. "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me!" Harvey shot back and disappeared around the corner.

Donna knew she should turn around and leave. She knew he was playing with her, confident that she would follow him. She shouldn't follow him. It would serve him right if he had to take the matter in his own hands. Literally. But her whole body was trembling with desire and she didn't care if it would make her look weak. She needed him, she wanted him.

As she walked into the bathroom she was already naked and she stepped instantly into the shower, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body against his back.

"That's not a cold shower." Donna whispered against his skin and Harvey turned around before he replied. "I was hoping you would join me to take care of the pressing issue."

"What pressing issue?" Donna said as her tongue darted out to trail along his still closed lips. With a moan Harvey opened his mouth and shifted slightly so that she could feel the pressing issue against her stomach.

"Oh, that pressing issue." Donna sighed against his lips.

Harvey stepped back and sat down on the bench that was installed at the side of the shower, pulling her closer until his head was directly in front of her throbbing center. He lifted her leg and put her foot on the bench beside him, pushing her leg further outward before he leaned forward and closed his lips around her folds, his tongue darting into her and Donna pressed her hands against the shower wall, needing the support to stay upright as Harvey licked her almost senseless. Her body began to quiver and she could feel the first signs of her orgasm pulling at her nerve endings but before she went over the edge Harvey pulled back and stared up at her, licking his lips before he asked hoarsely. "More?"

His fingers trailed along her thigh and brushed over her and Donna closed her eyes, not able to utter one word so she only nodded her head and a second later she could feel his fingers pushing into her and she cried out as his mouth closed over her clit and his tongue stroked along it in the same pace his fingers slid in and out of her and it took her only seconds before she exploded around his fingers.

When she came down to earth again she realized that he somehow had pulled her on his lap. She could feel him against her entrance and when she opened her eyes he pushed into her with one deep thrust. Donna threw her head back and Harvey wrapped an arm around her to stabilize her as she leaned back and rocked him slowly. His other hand trailed upwards on her stomach until he reached one breast, his fingers closing around her nipple and twirling it carefully.

"Oh Harvey, please don't stop." Donna whispered hoarsely, arching her back into his touch.

"Never." Harvey replied and his hand dropped down to the point where they were joined, finding her clit immediately and he rubbed it softly while he slid in and out of her, pushing her towards the next orgasm and when her walls began to flutter around him he quickened the pace of his thrusts until they both fell over the edge simultaneously.

Donna could hardly see anything through the steam that filled the shower. The water was streaming down their bodies and she could still feel him inside her. Leaning back, she searched his gaze and a smile tucked at the corner of her mouth when she saw his hooded eyes, staring up at her. "Next time I need some preparation time."

"You need to prepare yourself before you can have sex with me?" Harvey asked incredulously.

"No." Donna chuckled. "That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"If we want to reenact my fantasies I need to prepare myself so that I can get through it without ruining it by jumping you too soon."

"Because I'm that irresistible?" Harvey replied smugly.

"Because sex with you is insanely hot and mind-blowing." Donna said honestly and Harvey raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What? Don't tell me you've never got complimented on your abilities in bed."

"Sure. But I never let myself imagine that you would once tell me how good I am in bed."

"Well, it's only the truth. You _are _good in bed." Donna said, pressing her lips against his. "And in the shower and on the floor and ..."

"Keep going!"

"You don't need more strokes for your ego."

"You can never get enough." Harvey smirked before he suddenly turned all serious. "Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm only that good because I'm with you. For the first time I know what it's like to make love."

"I know. What we have … it's different from anything I felt before. I'm so glad that we finally crossed the line."

"Me too." Harvey said quietly, pulling her head down on his shoulder, whispering into her hair. "Me too."

The water was still pounding on their bodies but they were lost in their own world. There wasn't a place where they wanted to be more. They were right where they belonged. In each other's arms.

* * *

**Just for your information, there is definitely going to be a fantasy in the fax room and/or file room. But this one wanted to be written first. :-)**


End file.
